


Miss Appear

by JQuake101



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants - Fandom, Spongebob - Fandom
Genre: Depression, F/F, Mental Illness, Spongebob - Freeform, Superheroes, mental health, miss appear - Freeform, spongebob au, spongebob squarepants - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9814472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JQuake101/pseuds/JQuake101
Summary: "Suffering from depression and a tragic family past, Katherine Cross is forced to confront her issues after becoming intertwined with a series of murders in Bikini Bottom. "





	

Miss Appear

Ep.1 "A Dark Place"

Katherine's Narration: “That's the thing about depression: A person can survive almost anything, as long as they see the end in sight. But depression is so insidious, and it compounds daily, that it's impossible to ever see the end.”

Katherine Cross, an 18 year old high school drop out, walked into her raggedy apartment building with two bags of greasy food in her hand. 

Fiddling around in her pocket for the keys to her shared apartment with a friend, June Morley, she opened the door at last.

"Well that took long enough.." Katherine stated. "Oh, hey June. I didn't think you'd be cooking." Katherine stated, seeing her friend in their very small kitchen.

"Kathy, where'd you get the money to buy that?!" June asked.

June was also 18, but unlike Katherine, she attends university and holds a part time job.

"I might of took from the savings..." Katherine said, closing the door and putting the food on a shaky table by their living room.

"Goodness Katherine! How could you do that? The savings box is only for emergencies, and it's MY money." June lectured her.

"Well, I'm sorry I don't have a job like you do." Katherine stated.

"When I let you live with me, it was under the pretense that you'd eventually get a job. You're a high school dropout, that should've been your first move." June stated.

"Well I was homeless too, so.." Katherine said quietly.

"Honestly, can't you just call your-" 

"-NO, do NOT bring them up, June." Katherine said, grabbing a burger from one of the bags. "I don't feel like talking about my parents today." Katherine ended.

"I'm sorry. I know it's hard to think about them." June said.

"How are you parents?" Katherine asked.

"They're good. They're proud of me for being so independent in moving out. They see how mature I am." June said.

"I wonder how they'd feel if they knew you had..powers." Katherine stated.

"You really had to bring that up? You also have powers ya know.." June said, going back into the kitchen.

"Yeah, well invsibility and telekinesis is nothing compared to super strength." Katherine said.

"You think I like having super strength?" June asked, pouring ramen noodles into a bowl.

"Can you even use your telekinesis anymore?" June asked Katherine.

"I haven't tried in awhile." Katherine said.

"That's a no." June looked at her.

"Maybe it's going away." Katherine said.

"Or maybe you're pushing it away." June said.

"Yeah, keep on with your therapeutic bullshit." Katherine said, angrily.

"Shoot. I got a shift at the restaurant in a few minutes. I'm gonna go to my bedroom to change." June said, putting her noodles on the table.

"AREN'T YOU TIRED OF RAMEN NOODLES AND THE OCCASIONAL CAN OF RAVIOLI???" Katherine shouted to June as she went to her room.

"Fine. I'll eat her burger and fries." Katherine said to herself, opening the second bag.

\-----------------------

(At The Krusty Krab.)

"Waitress! Waitress!" A fine dressed, young gentleman called out.

"I'm sorry, that other table had so many complaints! What can I get you?" June asked.

"The time." the gentleman said.

"Uhh, it's five-"

"No, no, the time to write down my number." he smiled at her.

"Oh goodness, that was so lame! What's your name?" June asked.

"I go by, Shadow." he introduced himself.

"How ominous. Nice to meet you, I guess." June smiled.

"Yeah, it's a pleasure to meet such a stunning girl." Shadow said.

"I really need to get back to work though, so maybe we can pick this up some other time?" June asked.

"How about tomorrow afternoon? We can go for a walk in the park..get to know one another." Shadow said, sweet talking.

"Yeah, I'd like that." June smiled, writing down her number on a napkin.

As she walked away, Shadow smiled evily.

\----------------------

(Back at the Apartment.)

Katherine went into the bathroom. She had started thinking about everything wrong in her life and gotten worked up.

Staring into the mirror, she looked at herself with contempt.

"I am a piece of shit." Katherine stated, holding back tears.

"Can't do anything, can't be anything, can't-can't.." Katherine found it hard to breath.

"In-out, in-out, in-out.." Katherine chanted, breathing in and out.

Looking at herself once more, she used her powers to turn invisible.

"That's better." Katherine said, leaving the bathroom. 

A knock on the door came.

Opening it, Katherine saw it was June.

"KATHERINE! Stop answering the door while invisible. It FREAKS me out!" June said, walking in.

Katherine turned visible again. "Well stop forgetting your keys all the time." Katherine said, shutting the door.

"Are you okay? Wanna watch a movie?" June asked, taking off her coat.

"Yeah, that would be nice." Katherine flashed a smile.

Putting in "Nightmare on Shell Street", the two girls sat on the couch with a bowl of popcorn.

"Hey, pass me some." Katherine said.

June passed the bowl to her. "So, I umm..I think I have a date...tomorrow." June said.

"What? With some stockbroker from your fancy university?" Katherine asked.

"No. Some guy that was at my job today. He was kind of a sweet talker." June blushed.

"Sooo, you can got out with some stranger, but every time I ask you out, the answer is no?" Katherine questioned.

"You're my friend, but I'm not gay like you are. I'm not a lesbian." June said.

"Oh yeah? What about the night of your prom?" Katherine stated.

"Please don't, Kathy-"

"Your date started making out with another girl, so you called me up and asked me to come to your house. We talked in your room for hours and then one thing led to another.." Katherine stated.

"We didn't even have sex! I just let you eat me out!" June raised her voice.

"It WAS sex. And I was there, I felt what I felt. I know you felt it too." Katherine cried.

"You know what, I'm done here." June said, turning the movie off and going into her bedroom.

Katherine sighed. Turning the news on, she saw a story on the death of an individual.

"Tonight, we are still unsure of the circumstances of how Bobby Martin died. The Salty Spitoon bartender was found completely lifeless inside of his home. His body had rapidly decomposed somehow. Neighbors become aware of a foul odor and reported it, which lead to the discovery." the newscaster stated.

Katherine turned off the television. 

"That's enough TV for me." Katherine stated.

Grabbing a sheet from the hall closet, she jumped on the couch and threw the sheet over her. "Goodnight me." she said, playfully.

\---------------------------

The next afternoon, Katherine woke up.

She looked at the time on her phone. "Oh shit, one twenty seven?" Katherine stated, looking at her broken screen. 

Getting up, she saw an egg, bacon, and cheese sandwich on the table for her with a card.

"Eat, sleepy head. Love June." the card read.

Katherine smiled. In a world of loneliness, she felt that she at least had June.

\---------------------------

(Bikini Bottom Central Park.)

June and Shadow were walking the trail at the park.

"Okay, I've had some funny accidents in my life, but getting hit by a bike?!" June laughed at a story Shadow had told her.

"Alright, alright, no need to keep making fun of me!" Shadow laughed.

"This is fun! I'm glad I came out with you." June said.

"You do this often?" Shadow asked.

"Dates? No. The main person I even interact with on a daily basis is my roommate and best friend, Kathy." June divulged.

"Best friend, huh?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah. Things between us are always intense though. I just need a break sometimes from her, to be honest. She's so negative about herself and sour. I love her, but I don't know how to help her." June said.

"Maybe she doesn't need help. There's nothing wrong with sinking into a dark place." Shadow said.

"There is if you're mentally ill. But enough about her. Why exactly did you find me so appealing back at the Krusty Krab?" June asked.

"I just felt that you were special. It's a talent I have. Finding special people." Shadow smiled at her.

"Wow, do you use that line on every girl?" June asked.

"..and guys." Shadow said.

"Well, you get more interesting by the second!" June said.

"You don't even know the half of it." Shadow said, producing a black aura from his hands.

"Oh my god, you-you have powers. Like I do." June looked at him intensely.

"You have powers too?" Shadow asked.

"Why don't I show you as well?" June said, walking towards a park bench.

Using her super strength, June ripped the bench out of the ground and lifted it mid-air.

"INCREDIBLE!" Shadow exclaimed.

Putting the bench back down, June turned to him. "I don't use my powers often!" 

"Yeah, well why would you? The Mayor is pushing for a ban on super powered activity. The prejudice is abundant." Shadow said.

"I know. It's awful. To keep something so special, so hidden." June said, somberly.

"I guess there's no room in this world for...special." Shadow said, kissing June.

As Shadow kissed her, June felt a weird force draining her body. In an instant, Shadow had used his dark energy to suck June's own life force from her body.

June's body laid on the ground, lifeless.

"There's no place in this world for you, June. I did you a favor." Shadow said, kneeling down to her body and closing her eyelids.

\-------------------------

Katherine decided to leave the apartment for a bit.

Trailing down the streets of Bikini Bottom, she went to the Police Department.

"Excuse me Ms., can I help you?" an Officer asked.

"I'm here for Detective Winters." Katherine stated.

"I think he's busy." the Officer said.

"Not too busy for me." Katherine said, walking down to his personal office.

Walking out of his office was a client who he was screaming at.

The client brushed past Katherine in a hurry.

"Whoa, did I walk in on something?" Katherine asked.

"Katherine Cross! Nice to see you. And no, just an unruly client. I get a lot of those." Det. Dudley Winters said.

"So, what brings you by? Have you reconciled with your mother? You know she misses you." Det. Winters asked.

"Not possible." Katherine stated.

"What's not possible? You reconciling with your mother or her missing you?" Det. Winters questioned.

"Uhh, both." Katherine told him.

"I see. So why are you here?" Det. Winters asked.

"Remember when we ran into each other at that fast food place? You asked me if I had a job, and if I didn't, you offered me a position as your assistant." Katherine reminded him.

"Oh yeah, I do remember that. You looking for a job?" Det. Winters asked.

"Yeah. I need to make my own money. I can't mooch off of my friend any longer." Katherine said.

"Kathy, you have people -"

"-I DON'T want to talk to my family. Okay?" Katherine said, in frustration.

"It's just hard to see you struggle..." Det. Winters said.

"I'm fine." Katherine told him.

"That's the most common lie in the world." Det. Winters told her.

"So, can I be your assistant or what?" Katherine asked.

"Being Head Detective, I could use the help with keeping things organized in my office. So, sure." 

"Oh my goodness! Thank you! I won't let you down, I promise!" Katherine cheered.

Det. Winters smiled at her.

\------------------------------

Before going home, Katherine decided to take a walk in the park.

"Can't believe it. I finally got a job. Things are looking up!" Katherine said, before coming across a huge crime scene.

In front of her, she saw multiple police officers, yellow tape, an emergency truck, and paramedics.

"What the hell?" Katherine said, seeing them put a body on the stretcher.

"Wait...June? JUNE!" Katherine screamed, noticing her friend.

Running to the emergency truck, several officers tried to stop her, but she pushed them out of the way.

"THAT'S MY FRIEND!" Katherine screamed.

"I'm sorry, young lady. She's dead." a paramedic told her.

June's body had rapidly deteriorated. Her face was completely grey. Her entire body appeared as a semi-corpse. 

"NO! No! It can't be. This isn't supposed to happen to her!" Katherine yelled, crying her eyes out.

"Mam, we're going to need you to step aside." an officer said, trying to pull her away.

Katherine turned invisible and took off.

"Whoa.." the officer was shocked.

 

To.Be.Continued


End file.
